In recent years, due to the growth of electronics technology and an increase in user needs, efforts to increase the size and image quality of television receivers have been advancing. In cathode ray tubes that deal with increased size and image quality of television receivers, in order to obtain a high quality color image, a resin film sometimes is stuck on the surface of a face panel (display panel). This resin film has various purposes, such as preventing the reflection of external light, and preventing the face panel from becoming electrically charged by high voltage (about 40 kV) generated when the television receiver is switched on.
As one example of resin film, an AR (anti-reflection: low reflection) film for preventing reflection of external light or a conducting film for preventing charging are coated on a PET (polyethylene terephthalate) film with a thickness of 100 μm to 250 μm, and an adhesive with a thickness of 20 μm to 50 μm is added. The adhesive used in this resin film is 99% acrylic polymer, and the remaining 1% is a solvent for adhesion. This resin film is stuck on the surface of the face panel of a cathode ray tube using a special applicator provided with a rubber roller.
A television receiver on which resin film has been stuck as described above, after its role in the marketplace is finished, is brought into a reprocessing plant, and is processed to be recycled. With respect to the face panel of the cathode ray tube, a path in which after attachment such as fluorescent material has been removed, it is crushed, and it can be recycled as a cathode ray tube again is already completed. Also, with respect to the resin film, in order to perform recycling it is necessary to delaminate the adhesive.
Conventionally, as a film peeling device for peeling off a film stuck on a display panel, film peeling devices with the below sort of configuration are known (for example, see JP H11-149871A).
FIG. 10A is a side view that shows a conventional film peeling device, and FIG. 10B is a front view of this film peeling device. FIG. 10C shows a film peeling method using a conventional film peeling device, viewed from the side of a bulb (envelope), and FIG. 10D shows this film peeling method, viewed from the front side of the bulb.
As shown in FIGS. 10A and 10B, a conventional film peeling device is configured from an approximately cylindrical main body portion 15 consisting of SUS (stainless steel) or iron pipe with a diameter of about 20 mm to 25 mm, and a handle portion 16 for rotating the main body portion 15. In the main body portion 15, a slit 15a is formed with a width of approximately 0.5 mm in order to grasp an end of a film 11 (see FIGS. 10C and 10D) in the lengthwise direction of the main body portion 15. When using this film peeling device, the film that has been stuck on the surface of the face panel of the cathode ray tube is peeled in the manner below. That is, as shown in FIGS. 10C and 10D, first, in the slit 15a that has been formed in the main body portion 15 of the film peeling device, 1 cm or more of the end of the film 11 stuck on the surface of a face panel 7a that constitutes a bulb 7 of the cathode ray tube is inserted, forming a “tongue”. Next, by grasping a handle portion 16 and rotating the main body portion 15, the film 11 is rolled up in the main body portion 15.